The Prince's Curry
by mistofan
Summary: It is Soma's birthday and Cherry wants to make him his favorite curry. Too bad the buttons on the stove are in a different language. This has some fluff in it : One shot for CherryFlavouredPoison.


**A/N: This one shot is for CherryFlavouredPoison. :D I had so much fun writing this.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Cherry belongs to CherryFlavouredPoison.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Prince's Curry<strong>

A girl with long, curly brown hair bounced along toward Prince Soma's palace. She wore a beautiful long dress that had Indian patterns designed on it. She waltzed into the palace, smiling at the servants while looking around the room for Soma. Today was his birthday, and she wanted to make it special. She spotted one person who would know exactly where he was at.  
>"Agni!" she yelled excitedly. The butler walked over to the cheery girl and replied, "Do you need something, Cherry?"<br>"Yes, I need to talk to Soma about something."  
>"I'm sorry, but he's not here right now."<br>An idea popped into Cherry's thoughts. "Can I use the kitchen to make Soma a gift?" she asked with pleading eyes.  
>"Of course you can." Agni smiled up at the girl and led her to the Prince's kitchen. He started to show her how to work the stove, but she protested and said she already knew how to work it. He gave a slight bow and left the room.<br>Cherry wasn't a bad cook, but curry wasn't her specialty. Every time she attempted to make it at home it would turn out to be a huge mess. She planned on making the Prince's favorite curry for his birthday and hopefully it would turn out right. She hoped he would enjoy it as much as he enjoys Agni's curry. She opened their cabinets and started to get out the ingredients she needed. She grabbed different kinds of spices and started to make the curry. She should have let Agni help her with the stove; it was too difficult to figure out. The buttons and numbers were in a completely different language.  
>"How in the world am I supposed to make Soma's favorite curry if I can't even work the stove? I definitely can't ask Agni for help, because then it will make me look stupid. What am I going to do?" She sighed and slumped to the floor.<br>Soma and Cherry have been friends for as long as they could remember. Their parents would set her up on play dates with one of Soma's brothers but she was only interested in playing with Soma. She would sneak off when his brother wasn't looking to go to Soma's room to play. When their parents found out, they just laughed and would make jokes about how they would end up together one day. Cherry and Soma swore that would never happen, but that was years ago and Cherry regrets saying that. She wants to be with the Prince more than anything.  
>"I have to make this for him! I can't just sit around and pout," she said determinedly.<br>Cherry stood up and mixed the ingredients and spices together in the pan and started to mess with buttons on the stove. "Hmm…I wonder what this button does," she said curiously. She pressed the mysterious button and flames came up from beneath the pan. She squealed and started pressing all the buttons she could see to try to make the flames disappear. The curry was ruined and she couldn't get the flames to stop. All she wanted was Soma to have a good birthday present and she had to ruin it.  
>What she didn't know was that Soma had been watching her attempt to make it the whole time. He laughed and ran over to the stove.<br>"Here, this is how you turn it off," he said while trying to hold back his laughter. He pressed a few simple buttons and the flames disappeared.  
>"Why is it in a different language?"<br>"We ordered it from China. It didn't take that long to figure out how to work it though."  
>Soma smiled and helped Cherry clean up the mess. "Were you making this for me?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer to that question.<br>A slight blush appeared on her face and she nodded sadly. "I tried to make it for you since it's your birthday. I wanted to give you the best birthday present, but it was ruined."  
>The corners of Soma's lips curved into a warm smile. She looked up into his eyes.<br>"Thank you, Cherry. It's the thought that counts, but I know how you can make my birthday even better."  
>Suddenly, he reached out and slid a strand of her beautiful brown hair behind her left ear and traced his fingers along her cheek softly. She blushed at the contact and stood there, frozen, not really knowing how to react to this.<br>"P-prince? What did you have in mind?" she asked nervously. He continued petting her face, making it go completely red. He brought his hand under her chin, gently holding it up then he leaned closer. Close enough to rub his nose against hers.  
>"This," he said before pulling her closer and pressing his lips against her delicate ones. His hand left her chin and he ran his fingers through her hair, while deepening the kiss.<br>There was a loud cough coming from the doorway of the kitchen. Soma and Cherry quickly let go of one another and looked up at Agni.  
>"The guests are beginning to arrive, my prince," he said with a knowing look. "We will be down there in a minute."<br>As Agni left, Cherry pulled Soma into a hug. "So, what does this mean?" she asked nervously. "I've had the best birthday because of you. Honestly, I've had feelings for you for the longest time. I just wanted to wait for the right moment to tell you." She smiled at her prince and pulled him closer for another kiss.  
>This was better than any curry Agni could make him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cherry, did you like it? I hope you did. :D **

**-Mistofan  
><strong>


End file.
